Technical Field
The present invention relates to information codes such as two-dimensional codes, a production method for producing the information code, a reader that reads the information code, and a system which uses the information code.
Background Art
Information codes such as two-dimensional codes have now been used in many applications. Such applications include an application in which a picture or a figure is arranged in the code area. For example, a technique provided by patent literature 1 is concerned with a two-dimensional code produced by strings of reverse-converted bits which are reversely converted from strings of bits. These strings of bits form a region of the code, in which the region is composed at a single gray level. The reverse-converted bit strings are converted based on information about a format for the two-dimensional code, thus producing a unique two-dimensional code with a design region composed of the single gray level.